Retour à l'ère glacière
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de la Roue de la Fortune. Oikawa et Kuroo se ballade tranquillement autour du lac gelé, jusqu'à ce que la dispute éclate et que l'un d'entre eux ait une idée stupide. [OiKuroo]


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la Roue de la Fortune sur le forum du Troisième Gymnase (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Thème : Froid comme la glace**

 **Personnages : Oikawa X Kuroo**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont au créateur d'Haikyuu!.**

* * *

Il faisait froid, presque 0°C. Oikawa ne pensait pas qu'il ferait si froid, surtout avec le vent qui soufflait, mais il était heureux que Kuroo accepte de lui prendre la main. Ça réchauffait doucement son bras et son cœur, et il pouvait se concentrer dessus pour oublier le reste de son corps refroidi. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de regarder autour d'eux.

C'était l'hiver. La neige recouvrait les arbres dénudés ou non, apportant un peu de douceur dans cette nature d'habitude plus abrupte. Le lac autour duquel ils tournaient avait gelé depuis quelques jours, en même temps que le sentier caillouteux. Il fallait faire attention où l'on mettait les pieds.

Ils étaient là où ils s'étaient rencontré un peu plus de cinq mois plus tôt. _Déjà_ , pensa Oikawa. Le temps passait vite entre les cours, sa famille et son petit-ami. Et il y avait le volley bien sûr, qui lui prenait bien un tiers de son emploi du temps. Et pourtant, il adorait se poser avec Kuroo ou se balader comme ils le faisaient en ce moment. C'était comme entrer dans un jardin alors qu'on est constamment entouré d'immeubles : une vraie bouffée d'air frais.

Kuroo, lui, n'était pas aussi relaxé qu'Oikawa. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il voulait parler à son petit-ami mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire. Pourtant, il était celui qui n'hésitait jamais à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat d'habitude. Il se disait juste que pour une fois, il devrait faire preuve de délicatesse, et il avait mis tout ce temps pour se préparer.

« Dis… Tooru.

\- Oui ? »

Le sourire du châtain était flamboyant, et Kuroo sentit sa détermination faiblir un peu.

« Je me disais juste que… qu'on ne parlait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps…

\- Oh. Je pense que ça doit être à cause des examens. Tu sais, les vacances commencent dans trois semaines alors nous aurons beaucoup de devoirs à rendre et comme nous sommes tous les deux des élèves travailleurs, je suppose que nous voulons faire les choses correctement.

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Le doute et la suspicion dans la voix du brun mirent immédiatement Oikawa en garde. Il s'arrêta et leurs mains étant liées, Kuroo aussi. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le châtain ne reprenne la parole :

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire, Tetsuro ?

\- Et bien… Comme je te l'ai dit, je trouve qu'on ne se parle pas beaucoup ces derniers temps donc… j'ai pensé que peut-être tu voulais qu'on fasse une pause toi et moi.

\- Une pause ? »

Le visage d'Oikawa était un mélange de choc, d'horreur et de vexation. Il le prenait clairement mal et Kuroo su que toute la délicatesse du monde ne l'aiderait pas.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux rompre.

\- Mais non ! Ne fais pas l'imbécile. J'ai juste dit que tu avais l'air distant donc je voulais juste te proposer d'arrêter quelques temps pour que tu te décides soit à revenir complètement soit à laisser tomber. Définitivement.

\- Mon dieu que tu es froid quand tu dis ça ! »

La main d'Oikawa s'arracha à la sienne et l'air glacial s'invita dans leurs manches. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

« Ça ne te fais rien de me proposer ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je ne vais pas te forcer à rester avec moi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais me forcer ?

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est toi qui est distant !

\- Parce que tu m'appelles ? A chaque fois c'est moi ! Et c'est aussi moi qui propose les sorties !

\- Ah bon ? Et aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu avais visiblement un motif assez important pour t'occuper de moi. »

Le ton de reproches qu'utilisa le châtain ne plut pas du tout à Kuroo. Il ne l'appelait pas pour ne pas le déranger. Il savait pour leurs problèmes de famille et ne voulait pas lui téléphoner en plein milieu d'une dispute. Mais de là à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il ne prenait pas soin de lui… !

« T'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté Oikawa. »

Le retour au nom de famille fit assez mal, il put le voir dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il devait le faire réagir pour espérer des changements.

« Et toi tu es la personne la plus égocentrique que je connaisse Kuroo. »

 _Au contraire_ , pensa le brun, _je passe mon temps à penser à toi_. _Il n'y a que toi qui m'importe._

Comment pourrait-il oser dire ça à voix haute, alors que celui qui lui faisait face n'avait pas l'air d'y accorder plus d'importance que ça ? Déjà qu'il semblait clairement penser à sa proposition, comment Kuroo pourrait-il lui avouer combien leur séparation allait lui être douloureuse ?

Il cessa de s'interroger lorsqu'il vit Oikawa se diriger vers le lac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il finalement, sans bouger.

\- Je suis un imbécile donc je vais te montrer que je tiens à toi de façon stupide. »

Le châtain s'arrêta au bord du terrain, puis posa délicatement un pied sur la surface nouvellement gelée. Voyant qu'elle résistait bien, il s'y engagea, s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres.

« Reviens-là ! cria le brun.

\- Non », répliqua Oikawa sans se retourner.

Il continua sa progression. Il voulait aller loin, pour lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. C'était quand même scandaleux d'oser remettre en question tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour que leur relation fonctionne au moins un minimum. D'accord, il était souvent occupé, mais il prenait le temps de venir voir Kuroo, et ce dernier n'en était même pas satisfait. Il n'avait qu'à faire plus de sacrifices, comme traîner moins souvent avec Bokuto. Oui, ça c'était une idée merveilleuse. Oikawa finit tout de même par s'arrêter et par se tourner vers son petit-ami, n'ayant toujours pas bougé.

« C'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois. Dans l'eau, alors que tu essayais vainement de noyez ton meilleur ami et que je nageais tranquillement. Je m'en souviens, et je sais que toi aussi. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas vu, mais j'ai changé à cause de toi Kuroo. En cinq mois, j'ai essayé de progresser pour que tu restes avec moi. Et tu vois, je t'aime tellement que suis prêt à prendre n'importe quel risque pour te le prouver. »

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tooru était à environ 10m de lui, déclarant ses sentiments sur de la glace datant d'à peine une semaine. Bien qu'il soit touché par le geste, il n'en restait pas moins anxieux pour le jeune homme qui pouvait se montrer si imprudent. N'avait-il donc aucun instinct de survie ?

« J'ai compris. Tu peux revenir maintenant ? »

Le châtain soupira. Pour une fois, Kuroo semblait faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait. Après ça, peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient d'être aussi égoïstes l'un que l'autre. Il savait que son petit-ami essayait lui aussi de faire des efforts. Pour preuve, il aurait bien voulu qu'ils se séparent pour qu'il soit heureux.

Néanmoins, il se passa tranquillement une main dans les cheveux. L'autre avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui et s'était assez appréciable pour qu'il prenne quelques risques supplémentaires.

« Je te manque ?

\- Evidemment. Mais fais pas le malin, Bakawa. »

Il soupira, créant de la buée. _Même pas drôle_ , pensa-t-il.

Il repartit pourtant en direction de la terre ferme, là où l'attendait l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Kuroo ne l'écouterait plus tant qu'il ne serait pas en sécurité. Malheureusement, il n'entendit pas les légers craquements de la matière qui le soutenait, trop perdu dans des espoirs fous et des projets d'avenir.

CRACK.

Il stoppa tout mouvement, puis baissa lentement les yeux.

Une fissure s'étendait dans toutes les directions, prenant naissance sous son pied gauche. Il déglutit puis releva la tête. Il se trouvait à 5m du bord, mais il savait que le lac n'était pas une pente douce. Il avait la forme d'un immense cratère formé par un impact colossal : sous ses pieds devaient sagement stagner deux à trois mètres d'eau glaciale.

Sur la rive, Kuroo paniqua.

Il voyait l'angoisse dans les orbes chocolat, la posture tendue du châtain. Il savait ce qui allait se passer s'ils ne trouvaient pas de solution, mais son cerveau sembla cesser de fonctionner. Empoisonné par la terreur, il l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Jusqu'à la catastrophe.

Oikawa sentit la glace céder juste après avoir entendu un dernier craquement sinistre. Il se retrouva rapidement avec la tête dans l'eau. Ses habits se mirent à peser très lourd, l'emportant vers le fond, alors que le froid lui interdisait peu à peu le moindre mouvement. La brûlure de ses poumons contrastait fortement avec sa peau glaciale, et s'il put reprendre une dernière bouffée d'air avant de sombrer à nouveau, elle était accompagnée d'une gorgée d'eau qui le fit tousser et donc perdre le précieux oxygène.

Il avait tellement froid et mal que son cerveau l'obligea à dormir.

* * *

Ça brûlait. Pas dans un endroit particulier de son corps, juste l'ensemble. Ça brûlait comme quand on met sa main froide dans de l'eau chaude. Ça brûlait, ça piquait et c'était très douloureux. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Et il se demandait pourquoi.

Oikawa ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans un espace clos fait de blanc, de rouge et de bleu. Il voyait au travers des vitres que des gyrophares illuminaient la neige au-dehors. Ils étaient toujours autour du lac, mais le jour commençait à se coucher.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

La voix féminine retentit à l'arrière de sa tête, avant que son visage n'apparaisse sur sa gauche. C'était une brunette assez fine et âgée, vers la quarantaine. Elle avait l'air rassurée et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux, puis l'aida à s'asseoir. Il plaça ses jambes sur le côté et accepta la couverture supplémentaire qu'elle lui donna.

« On n'aura peut-être pas besoin de vous emmener à l'hôpital finalement. Entendez-vous un bourdonnement ?

\- Non. »

Sa voix sortit très rauque et l'étonna. C'était un son encore pire que lorsqu'il se réveillait.

« Voyez-vous des points lumineux ?

\- Non.

\- Des tâches noires ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous froid ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ça se réchauffe.

\- Bien. Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- Quand je respire, le haut du torse brûle.

\- C'est normal. Vos poumons se fonctionnent pour évacuer l'eau restante. La gêne restera jusqu'à demain. Si elle persiste, il faudra aller voir un médecin. Nous vous avons fait une piqûre pour rebooster votre système immunitaire, parce qu'il arrive que le froid le dérègle. Je vous conseille de manger chaud ce soir, et n'hésitez pas à boire du chocolat chaud. Mais pas de café jusqu'à demain matin. Compris ?

\- Oui. Où est Kuroo ?

\- Qui ?

\- Kuroo Tetsuro. Il était avec moi. »

Oikawa sentit un horrible pressentiment lui enserrer la poitrine, bien plus que cette foutue brûlure pulmonaire. S'il était en vie, ça voulait dire qu'on l'avait sauvé, et avec Kuroo à ses côtés, il était certain que c'était lui qui avait pris les risques. S'il était blessé, ou s'il n'avait pas survécu…

« Je vais le chercher. »

Oikawa prit une inspiration tremblante, certain qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie. Si sa déclaration avait couté la vie à celui qu'il aimait, il l'aurait eu sur la conscience jusqu'à sa mort. Mais à peine une minute plus tard, il entendit la porte de l'ambulance se fermer et son petit-ami apparut devant lui. En l'observant, Oikawa vit qu'il avait lui aussi la même espèce de pull informe donné par les ambulanciers, en plus d'un jogging presque trop petit. Ils étaient habillés de la même manière, et la seule différence entre eux était que des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur le visage du brun.

« Tetsuro…

\- Tais-toi. »

Leurs voix rendues rauques par le froid et l'émotions résonnaient étrangement dans l'habitacle fermé. Mais ce qui choqua le châtain fut l'intensité de l'autorité qui émanait de Kuroo. Il n'était comme ça qu'au volley, en tant que capitaine d'équipe.

« Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Tu as voulu te noyer pour me dire que tu m'aimais, alors j'ai le droit de verser quelques larmes. »

Honteux de ce qu'il avait fait subir à son petit-ami, Oikawa baissa la tête. Il imaginait parfaitement comment les choses avaient dû se passer. Il était tombé, Kuroo avait appelé les ambulances avant de plonger pour le récupérer. Il avait réussi à les ramener tous deux sur la berge malgré la température négative de l'eau, puis il avait tenté de les réchauffer en attendant les secours. Peut-être qu'il avait eu l'idée de se déshabiller avant et de les frotter avec ses vêtements ensuite. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait dû lui faire recracher de l'eau. Oikawa ne se souvenait pas de s'il s'était noyé ou non. Seul restait le froid.

Kuroo le prit soudain dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son cœur. C'était cent fois plus réchauffant que la couverture et mille fois plus réconfortant. Oikawa aimait se retrouver dans ses bras si grands et si aimants. Il ne voyait pas où il pourrait être sinon qu'aux côtés du brun. De son brun. Il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu ça. Je voulais juste… juste te montrer que…

\- Je sais. Mais ne recommence plus jamais. J'ai connu les vingt plus longues minutes de ma vie, à te tenir gelé contre moi alors que tu respirais à peine. Je ne veux plus revoir ça de ma vie entière, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.

\- Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Lorsque l'ambulancière et son collègue rouvrirent, Kuroo et Oikawa descendirent. La voiture du châtain les attendait à cinq minutes de là, positionnée gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs. Elle avait juste patienté plus longtemps que prévue, mais son propriétaire lui revenait vivant, et non pas aussi froid que la glace.

* * *

 **Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu, est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai respecté le thème, que les personnages sont comme dans le manga ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews :D**

 **Kisses**


End file.
